


Dancing in the Super Wolf Blood Moon

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lunar Eclipse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: Luna and Hermione watch the lunar eclipse and are swept up in a romantic dance.  From Hermione's perspective.





	Dancing in the Super Wolf Blood Moon

As the moon begins the eclipse, we go outside to view the lunar spectacle of the Super Wolf Blood Moon. Luna stares at the sky in awe as the moon slowly turns red. The clouds part around the moon almost as if it was a curtain around it. Luna neglected to wear a coat so I try my best to engulf us both in my jacket. As the moon becomes bloodier we begin to dance and sway in the moonlight. Her arms wrap around my neck as the jacket warms us both. I pull her closer to me and kiss her small frozen nose. The sheer cold of her face alarms me, so I pull her arms in the jacket with my mine and hold her back. We continue to sway to the sounds of the neighboring area and can hear coyotes in the distance. Reaching into my robe I grab my cellphone and queue up slow music and lead her through a waltz under the stars. The music swells in perfect time as I kiss her, and this is officially my favorite memory of us and of my life in general. 'I love her, I love her, I love her' is the mantra repeating itself in my head. we are incredibly bad at waltzing and keep falling over each other. My foot steps on hers as we keep bumping into each other. Waltzing becomes too hard so we just sway back and forth. Trying to bring more professional dance moves back I spin Luna around and dip her. Her gorgeous blonde hair cascades around her as her blue eyes sparkle with the most love I've ever seen directed at me. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips and pull her back upright. Her lips are cold and chapped, yet also so perfect against my own. Luna is my favorite kisser, and proves her superiority every time we kiss. Finally the cold overcomes us and we are forced to leave the moment of perfection. The reminder of my sheer love for her is overwhelming and this is definitely something I will think about forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry its not very well written or in character. I wrote this in my diary first from one of my girlfriend's and my date and then editted it for my favorite ship.


End file.
